What The New Year Holds
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha has doubts about the new year. But as always, Whampire is there to help her.


"Okay, everybody! The ball's about to drop soon!" Rachel called out to the whole house. The aliens and all their fiancés were getting ready for New Year's Eve with a big bash, all finished off with the yearly ball drop on TV, the cherry on top of the New Year party cake.

"Rachel, we still have an hour before the ball drops." Rook pointed out.

"I know, but that hour will fly by before you know it!" Rachel said. "Which is why now is the perfect time for some New Year's dinner!"

"YEAH!" the aliens cheered as they all headed straight for the kitchen to eat. But the only one not moving was Whampire. He looked around. "Has anyone seen Sasha?"

"I believe she is still in the living room." Rook mentioned.

Whampire headed over to the living room and spotted Sasha sitting on the window seat, gazing out into the starry night sky. "Aren't you coming to eat, my angel?"

Sasha looked back at him, then back at the window. "Hmm, well..."

"Well what?" Whampire sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just..." Sasha looked down. "What do you think the new year has in store for us? I mean, so much has happened in this one whole year, meeting you and Rook and all of my adoptive family. So many adventures and meeting new friends...but also all the danger that came our way too. What if this year will really bring more changes. What if they're bad ones? What if there will be more dangerous foes against us? I'm just, you know, concerned, that's all."

Whampire's eyes widened. He never thought of that before. But he knew just what to say, so he put his arms around Sasha. "I know what you mean. But I don't think that's how you should look at the new year, Sasha."

"Why's that?"

"Well, like you said, in the past year, so many wonderful things have happened to you, meeting me and all our dearest friends. Sure, we've had tough times before, but we've always picked ourselves up and carried on. So, whatever kind of change is coming for us this year, we'll all go through it together. You just simply need to stop worrying about what will happen, and focus on what's happening now; celebrating another brand new year with the people you love."

Sasha looked up at him, smiling. "Yeah, you're right." She took Whampire in her arms and they kissed, so much that they accidentally fell right off the window seat. Sasha was flat on his back with Whampire on top of her.

Suprised for a bit, the two looked and each other and just started to laugh.

Sasha gazed lovingly into the Vladat's green eyes. "Every time I see you, it's like I'm falling in love all over again."

Whampire grinned. "Same here. No wonder we're so much in love."

Sasha laughed a little. Then her stomach rumbled, catching Whampire's attention. "What's this? Somebody's hungry." He chuckled and started wiggling his fingers towards Sasha's stomach. "Perhaps I should fill this tummy with tickles!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Honey! Honey, stop! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha squealed, trying to get away from the tickling. Then Whampire's stomach began to rumble, seizing his tickling.

"See? You're hungry too." Sasha pointed out.

"Yes." But Whampire leaned closer to Sasha, his eyeteeth grinning at her. "But I think I'll have you for dinner..."

The Vladat stuck his tongue out and licked Sasha's neck. Then started kissing her neck as well. Sasha giggled and moaned, enjoying her amorous admirer's actions of love.

Rachel poked her head in and saw the two love birds at it again. "Come on, you guys. Dinner's ready!"

Whampire stopped and helped Sasha up. They headed into the kitchen and enjoyed their New Year's feast, delicious crab legs and steak. A truly fine meal. After dinner was done, the whole gang headed back to the living room and turned on the TV to watch the ball drop in Times Square.

"So, Sasha. Ready for the new year?" Rachel asked her sister before sipping her Boston cooler.

Sasha looked at Whampire with a knowing smile. He smiled back and Sasha said, "I certainly am."

The countdown began. Everyone counted down together.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAR!"

The whole house erupted with cheers. The aliens toasted their cups and celebrated all over again.

As for Rachel and Sasha, they were blessing the new year by kissing their beloved future husbands

As Sasha enjoyed her kiss, she was a lot more excited than she was earlier. She may not know what the new year has in store, but if all these incredible things happened to her in the past year, then she was eager for this new one.

And she was happy to share with the people she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So, pretty much, there are many surprises waiting for you in the new year. But it's okay not to know what's in store, that's what makes it so exciting. So to all of my fanfic friends out there, don't fear the year.<strong>

** Happy New Year 2015!**


End file.
